space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Junk Log - Episode 30
The Exorcist We picked up the action with our plan to assault Cloaka (sp?) in the dream world. She thought she was meeting us to finish her Tree Portal training but really it was all part of our cunning plan to ambush her when she was exposed. The only minor (or fatal depending on how you look at it) flaw in our plan was her fetish that wakes her if she takes dream damage but more on that later. This log writer missed the opening minutes but from what I gather we put Pete in charge of negotiations. The outcome was predictable and initiative ensued shortly after. The battle was quite enlightening, we now know that she's a fire mage capable of blasting some seriously high level Infernos and that she has a sickeningly high defend. Eventually, Kiwi managed to land a hit which damaged her and triggered her 'wake me up' Fetish which signaled the end of the battle. There was a scary moment when the queen was incinerated but she thankfully managed to revive herself somehow. That would have been bad! The queen remained after the battle and shared some tidbits with us: * she has managed to resist the Black Eye bracelet via her Alchemist magic so she's pretty sure once it's off that she will make a full recovery * the king does not have similar protection and is likely fucked even if the bracelet (I want to call it 'collar') is removed * the bracelets were changing their alignments since the 'ritual' did not affect Noble squirrels * the ritual was some kind of big nasty spell to bring people under the Black Eye's sway * Kruze was called away to deal an emergency at another tree (likely engineered by the Black Eyes) * Now that we had actively moved against the Black Eye's she was pretty sure that hey were going to strike hard to maintain their position * she felt like they would be coming for her in the real world and with Kruze out of the way she had nobody to protect her We promptly volunteered to protect her and asked her to help make it easy for us however she could. We would be there as soon as we could! Some nifty piloting and fast-talking got us close to the royal balcony where we entered the royal tree palace to save the queen. We met limited resistance; a couple of traps and a lone guard trying to beat down the royal chamber's door. When we got to the queen we saw that she was in bad shape. The Reaver bracelet had activated and was actively trying to either kill her or consume her. There were tendrils extending from it into her body and she didn't have long until they reached her vital organs. We had to get that thing off fast! Messing with the Reavers is what the Fist does best so we sprung into action. Kiwi stood guard against more Black Eye baddies, Pete worked a potent combination of Nanite and Medical Doctoring to keep the bracelet contained, and Oz started what has to be one of the most intense mystic point expenditures in history. Exorcism was a long shot but we figured we could overcome the magic eventually if we kept trying, (ie, wait for a Natural 20 Save Fail!). Less than two minutes, sixteen attempts, and 240 mystic points later success, and the bracelet popped off! (as did the queen's arm). For the record, we destroyed that nasty bit of foul magic so it will never hurt anyone again. The Queen was badly hurt but would live so we were about to heal her when her loyal followers arrive. Thanks to Vision Globe we had some warning so Kiwi managed to erect a Mystic Barrier to hold them back while Pete healed the queen and Oz calmed the crowd with soothing words over his loudspeaker. Once the Queen was able, she told us that the Black Eyes were planning to complete their big nasty ritual which would do something bad like control all the Treewee or let the Reavers in. Whatever it was going to do was bad and needed to be stopped. Some other squirrels showed up and began to organize resistance as it sounded like the Black Eyes were mobilizing all over the place. It was good to have the Queen back in action and 'in the light'. We came up with a plan to have Sproo'seree Portal us directly into the Viewing Chamber (where the dead Reaver is) so we could destroy it and 'break the link' between the Black Eyes' and the Reavers. It's not clear if this would also mess up the Ritual so we may also need to visit the Ritual Chamber to break up that party as well. That's probably where we'll find the Black Eye sisters anyway, so we plan to make that a stop on our tour of their lovely cathedral. That's where we left things! 22 Generic 11 Academic for the logger 1 Combat . Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk